More Than They Bargained For
by Fallon4Felton01
Summary: Based off of the movie 10 Things I hate About You...but with a twist. Harry wants Ginny but Ginny can't date until Hermoine has a boyfriend. Ron and Harry pay Draco to take Hermoine out on a date, and though Draco was in it for money at first, he soon fin
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall was full of excitment and conversation. All of the new students had just been sorted and the feast had begun.   
  
But through all the busy chatter, one boy sat quietly. Partially hidden by wisps of jet black hair, his emerald green eyes scanned the crowd.  
  
He was searching for something, for someone. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the beautiful girl's face framed by   
  
flowing, red hair. Ginny.  
  
"She's gorgeous," He muttered to himself.  
  
"What, Harry?" Ron asked, hearing his friend. "Who's gorgeous?"  
  
"Huh? No one!" Hary said blushing. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"You haven't been youself recently, Harry. If I didn't know better, I'd say you've got it bad for some girl. Now, being your best friend, I'd also   
  
say that I have a right to know who this lucky lady is!" Harry sighed. He wanted to tell Ron, he really did. The fact that no one knew was  
  
killing him. He needed to get it out in the open..but not yet.  
  
"I'll tell you later tonight in the common room, okay? I promise."  
  
"Fine," Ron agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two boys sat alone in the dark common room. It was late and everyone else was asleep.  
  
"Have you seen Malfoy yet?" Harry questioned, trying everything he could to avoid the topic of his earlier promise.  
  
"No, I have not been blessed with the king's presence today," Ron said sarcastically. "Oh well...better luck tomorow!" They  
  
both laughed, but after the laughter came a long silence. This silence gave Ron time to think, and he finally remembered why he was   
  
there.   
  
"Oh!" He exclaimed. "You promised to tell me who you are just dying to snog!" Harry's face burned with embarrassment. How could  
  
he tell Ron that the person he was dying to snog was his very own sister? He didn't have much of a choice though, seeing as Ron  
  
was never letting him leave until he knew. He took a deep breath.  
  
"I'll tell you but you can't get mad," Harry hesitated. "It's...Ginny." He waited for Ron to start yelling but that never came.   
  
Ron simply replied, "You can't have her."   
  
"Listen, Ron, I know it's kind of weird to have your best friend want your sister but I can't help the way I feel about her! I'd feel much  
  
better if I knew you were okay with it...." Harry pleaded.  
  
"No, no, it's not that!" Ron shook his head. "If anyone deserves to date Ginny it's you! You are perfect for eachother...that's not the   
  
problem.The problem is my Mum and Dad. They don't really like the idea of their only daughter going off with a boy. Even if that boy   
  
is the Great Harry Potter."  
  
Harry laughed. "That's the only problem? We're all here at Hogwarts...they're back home. How are they going to find out if no one  
  
tells them? We can just keep it a secret. This isn't such a big problem."  
  
"I guess you never heard about what happened with her last boyfriend..." Ron stated sadly. When Harry shook his head, Ron   
  
continued. "This time last year, Ginny met a boy in Hufflepuff. They were about the same age, and shared a lot of the same intrests.  
  
Little by little, she started falling for him, and he fell for her, too. But before he asked her out on a date, she made the mistake of   
  
writing to Mum about it. Mum and Dad had a very serious discussion and in the end decided that it just wasn't right for their  
  
only daughter to be dating yet. They did make an agreement though that they were sure would work to their benifit. They wrote  
  
Ginny back telling her that she wasn't allowed to see this boy romantically.. Well, Ginnydisregarded this letter and figured she just wouldn't tell her parents anymore.   
  
She had been going out with the Hufflepuff boy for about a week when her skin began to turn green whenever she saw him. It was the oddest thing.   
  
She'd get a glimpse of him and her skin would become green in a matter of seconds. This embarrassed her, but she didn't think much of it and continued to see this boy.  
  
Another week went by and things started to get worse. Now, everytime she saw him, she would vomit until he was gone. She couldn't  
  
go on like this so she dumped her boyfriend and wrote back home asking Mum and Dad if they knew what was going on. They responded and told her that they  
  
had put a spell on her to make sure she wouldn't be dating. There was one compromise to this, though. If her best friend had a boyfriend,   
  
the symptoms of this spell would disappear and she would be able to date. My parents obviously aren't stupid. They knew that her best  
  
friend was..."  
  
"Hermione." Harry finished. He sat dumbfounded for a minute thinking of everything he had just heard. Everyone knew that Hermione   
  
wouldn't be dating for quite some time. She was too focused on work to even look at a boy, anyways. Ron looked concerned.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute more before he was struck with an idea. "I've got it! You can take Hermione out on a date...it'll be perfect!"  
  
Ron twisted his face. "Are you mad? Hermoine would never date me...she's my best friend! I'm sorry, Harry but that idea isn't going to work."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. "I guess you're right. But then who can we get to be Hermione's boyfriend?"  
  
This time it was Ron's turn to come up with an idea. "Harry, I know! You've got plenty of money, right?"  
  
"Well...I wouldn't say I have plenty, but I do have money..."  
  
"Great! Now who is the greediest person we know who would do anything if there was money and a hot girl involved?"  
  
The greediest person Harry could think of was Malfoy, but Ron couldn't be trying to say what Harry thought he was...  
  
"Ron, are you telling me that it's a good idea for us to pay Malfoy to take Hermione out on a date just so that I can go out with your sister?  
  
That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! Not to mention selfish, too!" Harry spat.  
  
"No, no...I remember Hermione telling me one time that she saw right through Malfoy's 'tough guy' appearance and that deep down  
  
she saw he had the 'potential to be a decent guy,' " Explained Ron, doing a particually funny impression of Hermoine. "So you see,"  
  
he continued, "It wouldn't be that selfish because Hermione wouldn't be suffering with him. This might turn out just as good for her  
  
as it will for you!"   
  
Harry sighed. Ron's idea did sound great. It sounded perfect, even. Something wasn't quite right though. He couldn't figure out what   
  
was so wrong with it, he just knew that something didn't work.  
  
"Listen, mate, do you want Ginny or not?"  
  
Harry blushed at the mention of her name. Ginny. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. He did want her more than anything   
  
and if this was the only way to do it, he didn't have much of a choice.   
  
"Okay," Harry agreed. "I'll do it."  
  
"Great!" Ron smiled. "Now all we have to worry about is getting Malfoy in on it, too..." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all two of you who reviewed! If you read, you better be reviewing!! I know the first chapter was  
  
a little confusing but...it'll get better. If you have any suggestions make sure to mention them in the REVIEW   
  
YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE AFTER READING THIS! Okay that's all I have to say...onward and forward!  
  
Another A/N: ::sighs:: in my dreams, I own every last one of the harry potter characters. Unfortunately, that's  
  
not a reality for me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will this class ever end?  
  
While the rest of the class was finishing up with their potions, one boy sat impatiently in the back of the room.  
  
His grey eyes scanned the room as he blew wisps of blond hair out of his face. Potions was the last class  
  
of the day and he was eager to get this weekend started. He had three different dates with three different girls,   
  
and each promised to be very eventful. He smirked to himself as these plans crossed his mind for the millionth  
  
time that day. Nothing could ruin his weekend.   
  
When they were finally dismissed, Malfoy gathered his things and quickly left the room. He hurried back to the  
  
common room with his mind still obsessing over just how great he must be. Who else could get three  
  
differnt girls in two days?  
  
"Malfoy?" A small voice interrupted his thoughts. Malfoy turned around to find himself level with a sea of red   
  
hair.   
  
"What do you want, weasel? I don't have time for you." Malfoy said coldly. Ron wanted to leave. He was afraid  
  
of Malfoy. But Ron couldn't leave. He couldn't do that to Harry. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Well...uh...I was...er..." Ron's mind was screaming the words but he couldn't get his tounge to say them.  
  
"Spit it out, already. Talk!" Malfoy commanded impatiently. Ron's face went red as he continued to sputter  
  
out incoherent words and ideas. He took one more breath and started over.  
  
"I was wondering if...if...you could...er...do me a bit of a favor?" He timidly asked.  
  
Malfoy was in shock. Did this pathetic weasel just ask him, the great Draco Malfoy, for a favor? After these  
  
thoughts registered in his head, he broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Ron's face twisted into a look of  
  
confusion as he stared at the Slytherin before him. After regaining his breath, Malfoy curiously stared at  
  
Ron.  
  
"That's the saddest thing I have ever heard. Humor me, Weasel, and tell me just what kind of favor you had   
  
in mind? I hope you understand that Draco Malfoy doesn't do "favors" unless he gets something good out  
  
of the deal, too." Malfoy looked in amusement as Ron desperately tried to form words. Finally, he   
  
erxplained his situation.  
  
"Well...see...Harry likes my sister, Ginny....but Ginny can't date until her best friend does. It's kind of   
  
complicated but it's all about this spell my mum and dad put on her a year ago and since then she hasn't  
  
been able to date...but if her best friend is dating..." Ron rambled on.  
  
"That's the saddest story I've ever heard, Weasel, really it is," Malfoy interrupted, his voice dripping with  
  
sarcasm. "But I've already wasted way too much of my precious time listening to you babble on about  
  
your little sister who I don't give a shit about. So get to the part where I come in because I don't want to waste  
  
another second listening to you discuss your sister's boyfriend problems."  
  
"Okay," Ron said, his face turning even redder than his hair. "You come in by dating her best friend so that  
  
Harry can go out with Ginny. And we'll pay you to do it..."   
  
This idea didn't sound too bad to Malfoy. How bad could Little Weasel's friend be? And even if she was ugly,   
  
if he did his job right, he was sure he'd get her in bed with him. Who wouldn't want to sleep with the great  
  
and handsome Draco Malfoy? And he was getting money out of the deal. Now all he needed to know was  
  
who his target was...  
  
"All right, you've got a deal," Malfoy responded. He shook Ron's hand and all was set. Ron began to leave  
  
when Malfoy stopped him. "Wait!" He called. "Who's the chick?"  
  
Ron coudn't help but smile to himself as he pictured the look on Malfoy's face when he was told that this   
  
chick was none other than Hermione Granger.  
  
"Ginny's best friend? I'm sure it's not that hard to guess....who's the one girl at Hogwarts who has never  
  
dated? Who's the only girl who you HAVEN'T slept with?" Ron waited while Malfoy scanned his mind  
  
trying to figure out who he was talking about.  
  
The sudden realization of the identity of this girl wiped the smirk right off of Malfoy's face. He twisted his   
  
expression into one of horror and confusion. This look was better than the one Ron had imagined.  
  
"The Mudblood?" Malfoy quietly wondered outloud, even though he knew the answer. Draco Malfoy had  
  
just agreed to take Hermione Granger out on a date. What was he thinking? This was an impossible task!  
  
Ron slowly nodded as a smile crept onto his face. Seeing how weak Malfoy was, Ron found confidence and   
  
said, "Now, now, Malfoy...that's no way to address your girlfriend." Malfoy glared at him.   
  
"And besides," Ron continued. "You only get the money if you get her to fall for you. It's your choice. You  
  
can get the money and the girl or you can get none of it but instead be left with embarrassment and shame.  
  
I hope you're up for a challenge."   
  
Ron couldn't believe he had found that kind of courage as he turned and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded  
  
Malfoy staring off into space, trying to make sense of what had just happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Yeah I know this chapter was short but please review! I'll try to   
  
continue as soon as possible) 


End file.
